A Whole New World
by Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu
Summary: Drabble-ish Greens. Buttercup was such a girl deep down. Companion piece to Kiss the Girl.


**A Whole New World**

By Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls. Or Aladdin.

Summary: Drabble-ish Greens. Buttercup was such a girl deep down. Companion piece to **Kiss the Girl.**

Edit: Fixed some mistakes in the lyrics. Thanks **megmeg999.** 8/30/11-Now has a Blues companion, **Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

X-X-X

It was three in the morning when the first tap came from the window. Grumbling darkly, Buttercup pulled her blankets over her head. Whatever that was, she wasn't going to check it. There was a good two minutes of silence before another tap came from the window. She groaned loudly as more taps came.

"It's not hailing, is it?" Bubbles' sleepy voice asked from across the room and Buttercup folded her pillow around her head.

"It's late _May_, why the hell would it be hailing?" the green puff snarled, her voice somewhat muffled. "Besides, the weather channel didn't call for storms!"

"Well, if a storm's bad enough…" Bubbles said drowsily.

The taps continued through their whole conversation and Buttercup was starting to growl. Someone had to be throwing rocks at their window. And whoever it was was going to be in a world of hurt if they didn't stop. Of course, threatening mentally didn't do much and the raven-haired teen was pressing her pillow securely over her head when her "eldest" sister growled.

"Buttercup, go see _who is throwing those rocks and make them stop_!" Blossom growled in the most demonic sounding voice said green puff had ever heard come from her usually well-mannered sister.

Throwing her pillow at Bubbles, who had fallen back to sleep, Buttercup made her way to the window. She threw it open and caught the rock that had been thrown.

"WHOEVER IS-Butch?" She gaped at the boy floating a few feet below her window and then groaned. "What the fuck do you fucking want, Butch?"

Grinning widely, her counterpart floated up to her window. Resting his arms on the sill, he leaned forward conspiratorially, well into her personal bubble.

"Let's go somewhere," Butch said and Buttercup just stared at him.

"You woke me up at fucking three in the morning because you want to go somewhere," she said slowly, still staring at him in disbelief.

"Yup~!"

Covering her eyes, the green puff groaned. "We have school in four hours, you asswipe. Piss off."

She pushed him off her windowsill and was about to close the window when Butch broke out in song.

"_I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, Powerpuff, now when did _(She barely registered the fact that he had substituted 'Powerpuff' for 'princess', she was that shocked.) _  
>You last let your heart decide?"<em>

Her mouth hanging agape, Buttercup couldn't speak as he jumped into the second verse.

"_I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride!"<em>

"Are…are you singing fucking _Disney_ to me, Butch?" she asked, trying to wrap her head around what exactly Butch was doing.

He gave her another grin and answered, "No," before jumping back into the song.

"_A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No on to tell us no or where to go  
>Or say we're only dreaming,<em>

_A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
>That now I'm in a whole new world with you<br>Now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

Buttercup found herself humming along as her crazy counterpart serenaded her. In fact, she even started singing with him on the next verse, ignoring the fact that she had missed the beginning of girl's part.

"_Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky,<em>

_A whole new world  
>(Don't you dare close your eyes)<br>A hundred thousand things to see  
>(Hold your breath, it gets better)."<em>

Hearing someone get out of bed, Buttercup abruptly stopped singing. Butch paused in his briefly, but continued on, plowing through the song. And though her cheeks were blazing, Buttercup found herself enjoying the fact that he was serenading _her_. Not Blossom, not Bubbles, _her_. It was…actually kind of cute that he was. God, she was such a girl deep down. Propping her head on her elbow, she let a small grin form on her face. She sang the last verse with Butch softly,

"_A whole new world…  
>That's where we'll be…<br>A thrilling chase…  
>A wondrous place…<br>For you and me…"_

She was probably grinning like an idiot as someone placed their head on her shoulder.

"Butch likes Disney, huh?" Bubbles asked, her voice still thick with sleep, but still very playful.

"I guess so," Buttercup responded, grinning down at her counterpart with his equally wide grin. "Who knew that Rowdyruffs like Disney?"

X-x-x-x

Woo! Okay, so, this suddenly hit me today. I know a lot of people asked for companion pieces for the Blues and Greens for **Kiss the Girl** and honestly, before today, I had no idea if I would. But this just came to me and I had to write it. Sooo…Greens with Disney song! :D I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
